Holocène
by Dumakey
Summary: "Et toi, tu composes comment ? Je veux dire: tu le gères plutôt bien le deuil ? Mince, on dirait que je parle d'une nouvelle esthétique de vie à la mode." Stiles s'abîme dans un monde lésé de fractures. Scott regarde avec horreur la main de son best-baby-bro lui échapper, entre deux apparitions de Derek et trois étreintes de dame Folie.
1. Chapter 1

_And it would feel so good if you would stay, if you would stay_

* * *

 _You just found me in the wrong universe._

 _That's all._

 _There had to be that one universe where we don't end up together._

 _Here and now just happens to be it._

* * *

I

* * *

 _Ça ne changera rien, vraiment. Rien ne passera – rien ne passera avec le temps. Demain ou dans vingt ans, il sera toujours mort. Et les seules choses qui s'abîmeront seront les souvenirs, alors ce sera juste pire, Scott. Tout sera juste pire_. Les mots passent dans la tête de Stiles, mais ne franchissent pas ses lèvres.

Scott continue de le fixer en silence. Il le fixe depuis des jours. Et vraiment, les choses seraient davantage faciles s'il ne le faisait pas, parce que son regard l'accroche à la réalité, lui rappelle la dimension dans laquelle il est, et celle dans laquelle certains ne sont plus.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

Et il entend par là : _oublie de me voir, oublie de vérifier ma présence évolue près de moi, mais laisse-moi en paix, à l'écart_. À l'écart du monde.

\- Je – je ne peux pas, Stiles. C'est – je pense pas que ton deuil soit sain, je veux dire : bon pour toi. Pas de cette manière.

Les hésitations entre les paroles de Scott, creusent des sillons dans l'air, font surgir les suivantes comme des coups bruyants. Stiles est tellement conscient du silence du lieu, de ce qui gargouille dans le vide, que la moindre chose le profane.

\- Je ne savais pas que les deuils étaient de bonnes choses, Scott. Je veux dire, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient sains, genre bons pour les gens. Enfin, un deuil, je trouve que ça fait plutôt mal. Enfin, tu as peut être raison. Une fois, j'ai dû faire le deuil de ma tasse, Cassie, tu sais celle qui était en forme de grenouille et mauve; donc j'ai dû en faire le deuil après l'avoir perdu, et comme je n'avais plus ma tasse, je ne pouvais plus boire de café – tu te souviens quand j'étais intenable à cause du café, hein, Scott – donc ça m'a sevré du café. Et, ouais, c'était quelque chose de bénéfique. Et, ouais, on peut carrément affirmer que la perte de Cassie était une bonne chose, même si c'était une bonne tasse.

Scott a envie de frapper quelque chose, de fracasser ses poings, son corps contre quelque chose de vraiment très dur et résistant. Stiles le fixe, et il est calme. Son timbre de voix est monotone. Ses yeux sont un peu rouges, mais il ne pleure pas. Il se tient en face de Scott, soutient son regard sans faillir, comme un marbre sinistre au milieu du grand loft; alors c'est peut être tout ça qui rend Scott en colère.

\- Peut être que la mort de Derek est une bonne chose.

Scott fronce ses sourcils et serre tellement ses mâchoires, pour ne pas soupirer. Ou hurler.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Stiles.

Le jeune homme continue de soutenir son regard, provoquant.

\- Tu es injuste, sa mort nous ébranle tous. Je –

Et Scott s'en veut. Il se déteste de s'acharner à vouloir mettre des mots sur des choses qui échappent. La moindre parole semble seulement défaire la portée de leur chagrin, le dévaluer.

Il sait qu'il commence à être en colère après Stiles, alors s'il est au moins sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'est le bon moment pour s'éloigner, ailleurs, avant qu'il ne dise des mots monstrueux, et que cela ne soit comme des armes, aux lames tranchantes et putréfiées, par la douleur et la rage, entre eux. _Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble, Stiles_ , se retient-il de dire, _tu ne lui as jamais rien dis. Ne nous fais pas payer tes actes manqués._ Mais au regard de son meilleur ami, il comprend que Stiles pense la même chose. L'acide du remord ronge le rose de ses chairs.

* * *

Plusieurs mois passent. Les corps du jour et de la nuit se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Les arbres se dénudent. Le vent commence à souffler une haleine glacée sur les gens qui se pressent sur les trottoirs. Tout est normal. Tout suit son cours, très logiquement. Rien ne semble honorer un deuil, sinon les visages de la meute et celui, davantage pâle encore, de Stiles. Alors, le quotidien, la vie mettent le jeune homme tellement hors de lui qu'il ne sort plus pendant plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à ce que ce soient les murs de chez lui qui deviennent insupportables. Son monde est lésé de fractures, ouvertes sur des abîmes de souffrance que renferment les silences et les ombres.

* * *

Scott pense un jour, alors qu'il observe Stiles sourire doucement, que son meilleur ami est endommagé. Cependant, il pense aussi qu'il reste fort. Parce que Stiles ne s'apitoie pas, qu'il conjure son deuil dans son investissement pour les autres. Tandis qu'il disparaissait les jours précédents, il assiste de nouveau aux rassemblements de la meute, accompagne tranquillement les jeunes venus. En fait, Scott constate – tout de même avec une certaine tristesse – qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle manière de s'oublier lui-même.

* * *

« Derek et Stiles, ils étaient ensemble ? » La voix de Kira bafouille un peu, et comme elle s'emmêle, Liam continue : « enfin, je veux dire – tu sais – genre un couple. J'ose pas poser la question. Mais – tu sais – ils étaient tellement et puis Derek et puis Stiles – enfin je – je sais pas trop. »

\- Non, on était pas ensemble. Techniquement, il n'était même pas mon ex petit-ami.

Stiles tait le reste : _mais, il était un ex-quelque chose, un ex-peut-être, un ex-presque._

Kira et Liam le regardent en silence, un remord épais noyé dans leur iris.

Stiles a envie de leur dire : _ouais, je vous ai entendu_. Mais, il ne le fait pas. Il fait autrement, comme si. Il leur adresse un sourire et rejoint la porte.

Parfois, il regrette tellement que le loft soit devenu le QG de la meute.

* * *

\- Scott ! Scott !

Scott s'éveille en sursaut, et le soubresaut semble saisir aussi Allison, contre son flanc.

\- Non non non non no – Scott !

Scott bondit hors du lit. Allison est déjà assise, toute chasseuse qu'elle est; mais – lui – sent l'essence des larmes et du tourment. Toute la tension de ses muscles retombe comme un poids. Et Allison comprend, juste comme ça, parce que ce n'est pas la première fois; alors elle remonte la couette un peu sur elle et lui fait signe que _c'est bon_.

Scott referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui et le couloir est bleu pétrole, mais il voit clairement; Stiles prostré contre la rambarde des escaliers, juste avant la chute de la première marche. Il remercie _n'importe qui_ que sa mère soit en service, _n'importe qui_ pour la tendresse d'Allison, _n'importe qui_ pour le fait que le reste de la meute ne soit sûrement pas là pour une soirée marathon _Star Wars_.

\- Je trouve pas Derek, Scott. J'arrive pas à le trouver. Je – putain – j'arrive pas.

Scott s'accroupit devant Stiles, puis se laisse aller contre lui. Il défait les mains blanches des barreaux de la rambarde, les ramène près de son torse. Son cœur est comme une plaie brûlante dans sa poitrine et il ne sait pas si c'est à cause du lien d'émissaire-alpha qu'il partage avec Stiles ou seulement parce que c'est son meilleur ami, son petit frère. Sûrement tout à la fois.

\- Hey, murmure-t-il. Je suis là.

Il déteste tellement avoir à le consoler après un rêve. Parce que Stiles est piégé entre deux mondes, qu'il ne se souvient souvent plus que Derek est parti, que c'est pour ça qu'il ne peut plus le sentir à travers sa magie.

Stiles est tellement abîmé.

* * *

Puis, un jour, les choses semblent déraper davantage.

Stiles est assis au milieu du séjour du loft, une dizaine de bouquins autour de lui. Il est seul, et la lumière du jour – qui passe par l'énorme baie en verre – jette un rectangle blanc sur lui et tout à côté. Il est là peut-être depuis des heures, il a changé des millions de fois de positions, mais son dos et son fessier commencent à s'engourdir de nouveau. L'endroit le calme, quand il ne lui fait pas plus mal. Il a l'impression de sentir encore Derek parfois.

Il a l'impression de sentir Derek.

Stiles relève brusquement la tête. Son cou craque et lui envoie un coup de jus, mais il s'en fiche. Il s'en fiche parce que sa magie s'est emballée, si vite et si violemment, sous sa peau, que son corps gronde. Comme quand Derek était encore là, comme quand leur corps se répondaient mutuellement à travers le lien.

Le loft est vide. Le silence bourdonne à ses oreilles. Il n'y a rien.

Stiles bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Ok. Ok. Alors peut-être que je perd la tête, peut-être que mon esprit est en train de se tirer vers un endroit plus sympa.

Il tourne sur lui-même, essaie d'embrasser le plus d'espace possible. Puis, il finit par formuler le truc qui gigote dans son cœur, le rend malade :

\- Derek ? croasse-t-il, et sa voix devient plus ferme : Derek, connard, si c'est toi...

Alors la porte-coulissante frappe le mur, et – bien sûr – que Stiles s'engouffre dans les escaliers.

* * *

La chose – _enfin n'importe ce qu'il se passe bordel !_ – le conduit dans les bois. Genre : jusque sur la vieille propriété Hale.

Il y a davantage de boue que de nœuds d'herbe, et les Converses de Stiles s'enfoncent dans le sol. Les ruines du manoir sentent les cendres et le bois mort; le bois qui pourrit. Les ombres des arbres nus ressemblent aux corps inquiétants de créatures mortuaires.

Stiles reste là plusieurs heures. La bruine et l'air finissent par le frigorifier. Il s'obstine encore une heure, malgré le froid, la troposphère qui tire des larmes sur lui, et son pauvre sweater qu'il tire sur ses épaules.

Rien ne se passe.

* * *

Scott est furieux.

Il essaie de rester immobile, calme, mais Stiles perçoit la tension qui harponne la ligne de ses épaules, celle de sa mâchoire tordue; il lit parfaitement la peur du rejet dans sa position fermé à lui, avec ses bras si serrés sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que Scott a davantage envie de hurler : « _Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas fait ? Qu'est ce que je peux encore faire pour que tu ne m'échappe pas ?_ »

\- Tu as quoi ? finit par redire Scott.

Stiles a envie de lui faire remarquer que la colère n'a pas à lui faire manquer d'articuler comme un bûcheron peu commode. Il en a envie, l'envie lui fait du bien, alors il le fait.

\- Bordel, Stiles ! J'ai pas envie de rire !

\- Non, ça va, je l'avais compris –

\- Fais le malin. On était mort d'inquiétude. T'as disparu en laissant tout en plan.

La malice de Stiles retombe. Il comprend : « _On a imaginé le pire._ »

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me suicider, Scott McCall. Merci de penser à d'autres finitudes pour mon état. Un peu moins radicales, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Stiles regarde toute la fureur s'échapper de Scott, son corps retomber un peu sur lui-même, pataud.

\- Je – J'ai pas pensé à –

\- J'ai vu Derek, l'interrompt Stiles, parce que le besoin est soudainement très urgent.

Scott se fige et le regarde avec de grands yeux :

\- Pardon ?

Stiles lui raconte. Il rajoute des choses comme « _je te jure – ma magie_ » et « _peut-être que je deviens dingue mais_ ».

Puis il se fige – lui aussi. Parce que Scott le fixe, en silence, et qu'un truc dans son regard a déplacé la compassion.

Stiles est furieux.

* * *

Le deuxième incident arrive assez rapidement. Le lendemain, en fait.

Stiles est au volant de sa Jeep, en bordure des bois, emmitouflé dans un plaid en laine. Il chante « Wide Open » avec les Chemical Brothers, pendant qu'il s'enfonce dans un paysage gris. Il doit rejoindre son père au poste pour le repas; et les vacances de noël sont longues et solitaires.

Il s'avance au-dessus de son volant et plisse les yeux quand le truc se produit : une longue impulsion cabalistique, qui le secoue et lèche sa colonne d'os comme une flamme. Sa magie crépite au bout de ses doigts. Et tout d'un coup, son essence bouillonne, se concentre dans son corps et explose. Un souffle ébranle la voiture avant qu'elle ne finisse le nez écrasé contre un chêne, et juste alors que Stiles perd connaissance, il est certain qu'il y a une silhouette sur le siège-passager.

 _Stilinski ! S – Stiles ! Réveille-toi, bon sang – putain Stiles, je te jure que si_ –

Stiles ouvre les yeux soudainement. Il se redresse et laisse une bouchée d'air froid se refermer sur lui. Puis – juste comme ça – tout cesse. Il y a des yeux vert-rouille qui le fixent. Stiles a l'impression de passer un voile, d'être aspirer vers un autre monde, de voir des landes émeraudes, piquées de fleurs cinabres, au-dessus desquelles tangue une brume laiteuse.

\- Derek, bredouille-t-il.

Il se recule, ses mains s'enfoncent dans la mousse et la terre.

Derek est là, accroupis, tout près de lui. Stiles le trouve un peu pâle mais – très – douloureusement réel, alors il pense que peut-être qu'il est mort, que sa tête à taper trop fort dans l'accident.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Et juste comme Derek dit ça, il commence à s'effacer. Stiles tend subitement la main vers lui. Hale regarde ses doigts qui tremblent, paraît embarrassé, puis souffle :

\- Il faut que tu reviennes, Stiles.

Son regard est fiévreux l'émotion qui gronde sur les disques aigue-marine tendus de pourpre bouleverse l'adolescent. Stiles a envie d'attraper son visage, de lui dire tout ce qu'il faut, de ne pas être bête et fier, qu'il reste – _qu'il reste avec lui – putain – qu'il est désolé, qu'il est tellement désolé –_

En un battement de paupières, Derek n'est plus là.

Stiles reste abêti, sa gorge si serrée qu'il ne croit plus pouvoir respirer. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel gronde et se rompt.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Derek, il pleure.

 _il mortmortmortmort mortmort_

* * *

Scott trouve la Jeep, au bout d'une heure passée à ratisser les bois : le nez est écrasé contre un énorme chêne et fume toujours, les deux portières sont béantes. Il repère l'odeur de Stiles, malgré la pluie, et la remonte docilement.

Il est abêti par une chape de sentiments qu'il préfère porter qu'analyser.

Scott passe soudainement du sentier qu'il piétine au cimetière de la ville, et Stiles est juste là. Une forme diluée par la pluie parmi les tombes.

Scott reste un peu comme ça, à observer les choses depuis l'autre côté, à se demander ce qui aurait pu aller s'ils avaient fait d'autres choix. Ce qui aurait pu être pire.

Il finit par défaire son meilleur ami de la tombe de Claudia. Stiles ne le regarde pas, il se laisse aller dans ses bras. Puis, alors qu'ils reviennent, sa voix chevrote et s'étrangle sur quelque chose.

 _Je crois que je deviens fou_.

* * *

Les mots sont des valses dans la tête de Scott, des tourbillons de feuilles mortes. Pendant plusieurs jours, il a l'impression d'errer, de se scinder en deux corps. Comme extérieur à lui, il s'observe vivre, parler et écouter, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, sous sa peau, il n'y a que la voix de Stiles qui bruisse. L'imminence de la perte le jette doucement dans un état de bête enragée. Un soir, il explique à Allison : ce qu'il n'arrive pas à faire, ce qui risque de se produire. Il lui explique. En long, en large. Et, alors que tous les mots s'échappent de lui, ils n'emportent rien. Les grand yeux d'Allison le contemple, mais il n'y a aucun apaisement.

Et il ne peut pas perdre Stiles.

* * *

Peut-être qu'entre deux heures, il est devenu fou. _On peut pas devenir fou ensemble, je veux dire devenir fou sur la même onde_.

Il se trouve dans son salon, calme et désert, et il a l'impression aiguë de ne pas être seul. Il tourne les yeux, puis tombe de son canapé en sursautant. Il y a Derek, la silhouette un peu vague, campé dans l'entrée.

Scott reste muet, la bouche ouverte, toujours à demi au sol.

\- Scott, claque la voix de Derek, et il a l'impression qu'elle traverse plusieurs caisses de sons avant de lui parvenir. Il faut que vous reveniez. Ramène Stiles.

Il secoue la tête, comme si l'on venait de lui verser de l'eau dans les oreilles, avant de geindre :

\- Hein ?

Derek fronce les sourcils et s'agace. Scott le voit. Il voit aussi que son aîné fait un pas vers lui, qu'il s'accroupit, et qu'il y a du sang. Du sang coule de son nez, dans son cou.

\- Derek, t –

\- Scott, revenez.

Soudain : plus rien.

* * *

\- Stiles !

Scott menace de passer par la fenêtre avec la vitesse à laquelle il débarque dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles !

Stiles est un corps écroulé sur son lit, sous une immense couette.

\- Stiles, il faut vraiment que tu te bouges !

Comme, il n'y a aucun mouvement, Scott finit par s'écraser sur le matelas et retirer l'édredon.

\- Putain, Scott, dégage, croasse une voix amochée. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Il voit à peine le sommet d'un crâne brun avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce davantage.

\- Non, Stiles, écoute.

Alors, il tire tout le drap rembourré et son meilleur ami apparaît, recroquevillé et emmitouflé dans un énorme sweater, un jogging et de grosses chaussettes. Il ne bouge pas.

\- Scott, je rigole pas, remets la couette. Je –

\- J'ai vu Derek. Enfin, il est venu. Il – Je – Ouais, il m'est apparût.

Stiles a sursauté et, soudainement assis, il contemple Scott et tandis que les mots disparaissent ailleurs, ce dernier s'abîme dans les gamètes de lumière qui tanguent sur les iris whisky.

* * *

Ils s'agitent pendant ce qui semble une petite éternité. Puis à un moment Stiles tombe à plat sur son lit et soupire, en fixant son plafond :

\- C'est impossible. Il est mort.

Scott observe l'état de la chambre, avec les dizaines de livres au sol, et celui de son meilleur ami. Il va pour lui répondre quelque chose, quand les mots sont télescoper par d'autres sur sa langue.

\- Stiles ! J'avais l'impression que c'était pas notre Derek !

Un temps épouse leur monde. Un temps qui a l'air de dire « bien, mon ami, si tu veux bien prendre la peine d'élaborer, maintenant serait pour le mieux ».

\- C'était vraiment bizarre, je t'assure. Je – il avait l'air – différent. Ouais, différent. Définitivement. Puis sa voix, aussi. Sa voix était bizarre, comme si elle passait à travers plein de trucs avant de me parvenir ( _– Scott –_ ) et il y avait ce truc ! il saignait.

Stiles fronce son nez et ses sourcils, sincèrement interpellé.

\- Il saignait aussi quand je l'ai vu, pense-t-il à voix haute.

Et Scott le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient sur le point de décrocher un des secrets du monde et que Stiles le suivait enfin.

* * *

 _tbc_

Ok. Je crois que ça fait une petite éternité (aussi) que je n'ai pas autant écris en un post. Au fait, ce sera une histoire en deux chapitres. Je voulais la poster en un seul, mais finalement: non.

J'espère que ça vous a plu un tantinet quand même. Puis: je veux bien vos impressions ou n'importe quoi, vous pouvez vous épancher drôlement sur vos vies.

Je vous embrasse,

Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm no good without you_

* * *

II

* * *

\- T'es ivre !

Scott ne sait pas lui-même si les mots sonnent davantage comme une question, une exclamation incrédule ou une réprimande.

Stiles l'observe et rigole, avant de piquer du nez vers l'avant. _Uh_ gargouille-t-il comme il se stabilise tout seul, en éloignant la poigne que Scott à avancer pour le soutenir.

\- Mon père avait gardé de vieilles bouteilles d'alcool polonais –

Puis, il repart dans un drôle de rire dissonant.

\- Ok ok, mec. Peu importe, dit Scott, juste laisse-moi –

Et sans laisser le temps à Stiles de réagir, il le bascule sur une de ses épaules et l'amène à l'intérieur.

* * *

Parfois (bon peut-être souvent), Stiles se maudit. Tout implose autour de lui, alors que dans son corps-même une tension enfle, sans pouvoir se soulager en se rompant, puis s'échapper par des brèches dans sa peau. Parfois, il n'arrive à rien maîtriser. Son essence magique est tellement farouche qu'elle l'effraie.

 _Ton essence se canalise, se fluidifie à travers des liens. C'est un renvoi constant, Stiles. C'est pour ça que les émissaires existent avec des meutes. C'est comme te soulager, prendre un peu de ton énergie afin que tu n'exploses pas. Tu es lié à chaque être de ton entourage. – Une connexion, quoi ! – Voyons ça davantage comme un partage. Tu as hérité de dons très puissants, tu ne pourras sûrement pas devenir un hermite accompli si tel était ton vœu d'avenir._

Mais avant de disparaître, Deaton n'a pas parlé de toutes les _merdes_ qui surviennent quand un _foutu_ câblage est sectionné. Parce que – _voyons_ – Stiles envisage très sagement d'écrire _un foutu putain de bouquin sur les foutues putains de surcharges du foutu de putain de système nerveux magique après un foutu putain de décès violent._ Puis il respire et pense que ça fait peut-être beaucoup de mauvais mots, il devrait peut-être repenser au titre.

* * *

\- Donc : je crois que j'ai cramé ma chambre, genre cinquante-six pour-cent, puis peut-être aussi douze pour-cent du couloir.

Scott l'écoute, très impliqué. Il reprend le verre d'eau qu'il lui a tendu avec une aspirine, sans grande cérémonie.

\- Mec, j'ai fait cramé mon Mac. Il est putain d'irrécupérable. Mon père va me tuer. En fait, il va me tuer pour avoir mis le feu à la maison. Tu penses qu'il va penser que je suis pyromane ? Parce que je ne pense pas. Mais, il va sûrement pas penser que son fils est un émissaire comme un putain de noyau nucléaire en surcharge –

\- Juste, respire.

\- Ouais, je –

\- Respire.

Stiles bascule sur le dos. Son corps s'enfonce dans le matelas, la couette et les oreillers de Scott. Il reprend la parole, ses mains écrasées sur son visage :

\- Mon Mac est irrécupérable. Ma collection de comics _Star Wars_. Mes t-shirts. Mes chaussettes. Mes box – toutes mes fringues. Ma commode a flambé. Mes posters collectors ou pas. Ma moquette. Ma chaise de bureau. Tiens ! mon bureau auss –

\- C'est bon. c'est bon, arrête, fait Scott, en agitant ses mains. Je sûr que c'est pas aussi grave, que tu dramatises.

Stiles le regarde, mort, dans les yeux.

\- McCall, grince-t-il. Je faisais très gentiment mes recherches, vraiment très gentiment, quand j'ai peut-être pété un câble parce que tout ça mène à rien. Encore heureux que la maison est pas sautée en entier. Ça va coûter encore des coffres entiers à mon père, il va encore être sympathiquement déçu par son fils, mais bon peut-être aussi que je pourrais lui expliquer. Parce que j'ai pas encore abordé la partie où j'ai les formidables dons de ma mère. Puis, sûrement que je lui expliquerais que je deviens totalement barge parce qu'un putain de mec est mort par ma faute. Puis, comme on sera très sérieusement investi dans nos confidences, je lui dirai que j'étais amoureux, mais que je faisais genre que non, que je faisais genre que je le détestais parce que c'était cool, très fier comme jeu –

Parfois, Scott souhaite que Stiles est un bouton de mise hors-tension. Ils se fixent, comme morts, morts et embarrassés.

Stiles demeure absent pendant plusieurs heures.

* * *

Malgré les pouvoirs d'alpha, tout le bagage surnaturel, le shérif Stilinski reste drôlement terrifiant. Scott pense ça juste au moment où il l'accueille avec Stiles, dans l'entrée. L'odeur de brûlé accable son odorat, et il se demande pourquoi il a accepté de servir de couverture.

\- Bonsoir, croasse-t-il.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas comme si je vous avais élevé, je dirais que vous avez fait une bêtise.

La poigne de Stiles sur son poignet se resserre. Il a l'impression qu'ils ont de nouveau sept ans. _Mon Dieu..._

\- La pizza a cramé, fait John, en rigolant, alors qu'il se défait de son blouson. Quoiqu'on dirait que c'est plutôt la cuisine qui est passée au four...

\- Papa, commence Stiles, diablement sérieux.

Scott regarde le sourire de leur aîné se déchausser.

\- Oh non, murmure le shérif, en appuyant ses mains sur ses orbites.

* * *

\- Bon, je crois que ça c'est pas trop mal passé...

Stiles le couve d'un regard mortel. Scott baisse drôlement la tête avant de se laisser aller contre son meilleur-ami, sur le lit de celui-ci.

\- Il avait pas l'air d'avaler tellement la pilule du « _papa, un truc de dingue, Scott et moi, on révisait comme des images, puis soudainement : le feu; si si papa, les vieux câbles électriques de ma chambres se sont mis à flamber_ ».

\- T'as un ton bien trop cynique pour ton âge.

Scott observe le flan noirci de la chambre, où se trouve le bureau, la commode, et la porte. Il soupire, en s'appuyant contre Stiles :

\- Tu peux venir dormir chez moi, si tu veux.

\- Je crois que je suis puni, mec.

* * *

En fait, Stiles n'est pas puni. Pas au sens définitif du terme, ni non plus au sens passé du terme, entendons par là : comme il aurait pu l'être avant sauf que le sens passé du terme entend aussi qu'il y a désormais un nouveau sens présent du terme, et que ce sens présent est une conséquence d'un truc qui fait mal. Grossièrement : le shérif l'a puni davantage pour faire comme si, comme si c'est encore avant, mais pas trop quand même, parce que Derek Hale est mort. Et malgré vents et marrées, le shérif a su voir entre les lignes.

Ça, c'est ce que Scott a compris. Ou ce qu'il a cru comprendre.

L'autre chose qui est venue se pavaner sous son crâne, comme une somptueuse petite idée, est que Stiles ne va pas mieux.

\- Bon sang, tu m'écoutes !

Liam fait claquer ses doigts à deux centimètres de son nez, et Scott sursaute.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répond-il distraitement. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Il rigole, hein ?

* * *

Il va pour se rendre chez les Stilinski quand le mystère s'épaissit. Il est sur sa moto. Le vent se déchire sur lui, le moteur de l'engin gronde entre ses cuisses, ses mains sont étroitement serrées autour des poignées, chaudes dans le cuir des gants. Il a une conscience aiguë de ça, de ces éléments qui le vissent au réel, pourtant, soudainement, il n'est plus très sûr de rien. Toute réalité semble fiche le camp ailleurs. Le paysage devient littéralement blanc : les trottoirs, les gens qui évoluaient dessus, les tertres fleuris au bord de la route, les devantures des bâtiments; tout est aspiré dans un vide. Et, Scott a conscience de s'échapper à lui-même, que sa moto dérape contre l'asphalte, mais alors tout est déjà noir.

* * *

Il revient à lui dans un sursaut, avec la sensation qu'on vient de lui jeter un poids sur le ventre ou une décharge électrique. Son corps est endolori et sa peau crépite. Il a du mal à se ressaisir, sans doute parce qu'une enclume bat une mesure sous les parois de son crâne.

Il est au milieu de la chaussée, sa moto renversée à deux doigts de lui. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Il vient d'avoir un fichu accident, ses vêtements sont abîmés, mais personne ne fait attention à lui. Les rues, les tertres et les gens sont de nouveaux là, mais c'est comme s'il y avait une dimension qui les séparait.

Peut-être qu'il flippe.

* * *

Il déboule chez les Stilinski en trombe. Il balance sa moto, qui ne pèse rien, sur la pelouse et grimpe les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles par quatre. L'ouverture de la porte fait un appel d'air et son meilleur ami se prend la fenêtre dans le nez.

\- Bordel –

Scott est comme un fou, il saisit le gamin du shérif par les bras et lui débite un peu comme un coup de feu :

\- Y'auntrucquivapasStilesputainy'avraimentuntrucquivapas.

Stiles hausse les sourcils, son corps se détend entre les poings serrés de McCall junior, puis il avise très sérieusement le sang séché sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es devenu dingue ?

\- Non, fait Scott alors qu'il le relâche en secouant la tête. Il vient de m'arriver un truc et c'était le truc qui était dingue.

Stiles s'appuie, genre l'invitant à poursuivre, mais Scott a plus envie qu'il s'éloigne du cadre ouvert, parce qu'il se passe des choses étranges – plus que d'habitude – et que Stiles pourrait basculer dans du vide.

Puis, il remarque la drôle d'ombre qui tangue des hanches sur les iris whisky.

\- J'étais en moto et tout est devenu blanc. Je t'assure, tout a soudainement disparu, et il n'y avait plus que du vide. J'ai perdu connaissance, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé en plein milieu de la route, ma moto près de moi, et personne n'a bronché.

Silence.

\- Putain, Stiles, je viens d'avoir un putain d'accident et les gens ont pas réagis. C'était comme si j'étais pas là.

Silence.

Stiles semble avoir vu quelques cent fantômes. Il est immobile, son regard tout pareil sur Scott, et ses bras sont serrés autour de lui. Scott pense qu'un dieu pourrait essayer de l'ébranler sans y parvenir.

\- Tu peux sortir de ton mutisme ? Genre s'il-te-plaît. Je suis déjà assez flippé.

\- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, finit par dire Stiles, et il semble s'adresser à un autre lui. Je me suis réveillé dans la clinique de Deaton, et t'étais à côté de moi. Je crois que tu dormais encore. (Stiles inspire longuement, puis Scott remarque ses yeux un peu rouges.) Il y avait Derek. Il était là – juste là – et il me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Ensuite, il y a eut un espèce de choc, et je me suis réveillé.

Un silence s'épanouit doucement dans la chambre. Malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, l'odeur de brûlé s'attarde encore dans la maison.

\- Tu as fait ce rêve quand ?

La fin d'après-midi produit une drôle de lumière dans la pièce.

\- Je sais pas. Je me suis réveillé, il y a peut-être quinze minutes.

 _Putain._

Scott aurait sûrement rit s'il avait assisté à la scène en dehors de lui-même. Parce que la réalisation qui frappe toute la personne de son meilleur ami, en réponse à la sienne, est comme un effet miroir. Stiles dégringole de son appui, puis saute sur ses pieds pour se planter devant lui, les mains étroitement fermées sur ses hanches. Scott se sent sur le point d'exploser quand il remarque qu'il porte un t-shirt déchiré, large, qui n'est définitivement pas à lui. Ils ont vraiment besoin de se sortir de là, peu importe dans – _putain_ – de n'importe quelle situation ils sont.

\- Tu penses qu'on est dans un genre de mauvaise dimension ? demande Stiles, et il explose d'un rire dissonant.

Scott se sent un peu vexé.

\- Je sais pas, Stiles. Tu fais un rêve qui t'amène dans une autre réalité et, juste au moment où tu pars ailleurs qu'ici, ici-même disparaît et j'ai un accident.

Stiles se calme. Ses yeux sont mortellement graves.

\- Tu dis que je ne gère pas ma magie ? Merci mais –

\- Je dis que t'es le dénominateur commun.

Silence.

\- Attends-tends-tends. Ça voudrait dire que tu penses –

\- Ouais. Que tu as peut-être créé un espèce de court-circuit magique et on s'est retrouvé coincé dans une boucle à côté de notre réalité. En gros. Ce qui expliquerait le fait que je me souvienne pas vraiment de tout ce que je ne fais pas en ta présence, comme si j'avais pas d'existence en dehors de la propre perception que t'as de moi.

\- Comme si... Comme si on était dans ma tête.

Ils s'observent. Stiles tombe à la renverse dans son lit et soupire :

\- Tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucune sens ?

\- Ouais, dit à voix haute ça sonne très mal.

\- Très aliéné.

Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes. Ils pensent tous les deux que leur vie comporte beaucoup de silences dernièrement. _Peut-être la mort_ , rigole une voix dans la tête de Stiles.

* * *

 _Peut-être que ne pas en parler va le faire disparaître. Le problème. Parce que rester silencieux ça déploie d'autres réalités, sous la peau desquelles tout est un peu mieux._ Le crâne de Stiles repose sur le ventre de son meilleur ami, et, quand il le relève pour lui dire un truc, un truc qu'il espère être utile, il découvre que Scott s'est endormi. Alors il se lève très doucement et prend la direction de la réserve.

* * *

Le vieux manoir des Hale sent le bois pourri et la cendre. Stiles s'empêche de penser qu'il sent la mort.

Tout est gris. Triste, mélancolique, funèbre. Il n'est plus sûr de pour quoi il est là, planté dans la boue et les vapeurs de la terre après la pluie.

 _Derek._

Tant de choses se sont produites ici. Il sent toutes les connexions, les relans cabalistiques, l'amertume, l'abnégation, le sacrifice, la douleur et les ombres. Il perçoit les nœuds mystiques. Ceux qui font que les choses sont.

Stiles ferme les yeux, inspire doucement, et avance.

Il repense à l'essence de Derek, essaie de la visualiser, de pouvoir en saisir son souvenir. _Comment ça faisait déjà de la sentir ? De l'avoir près, chaude et grave, assez tumultueuse mais apaisante ?_ Il fait encore un pas. Il a l'impression que son sang est fiévreux, emporté et brûlant sous sa peau. Il essaie de penser mais les souvenirs ne portent finalement que la conscience aiguë de l'absence. Le vide. Il fait encore un autre pas. Et, soudain, tout se déploie. Tout ce qui a été, ce qui est, et ce qui pourrait être. Il baigne dans les souffles du monde, les soupirs des morts; et sa magie s'étreint à chaque spectre. Il a l'impression de planer, quelque part.

 _Derek._

Derek est mort.

Stiles le voit. Il le voit à travers un million de souvenirs. Un million de souvenirs qu'il trouve mélancoliques et difficiles. Mais, il se dit que c'est ça après tout : seulement un passé que l'on revient hanté. Il y a Derek, mortellement grave dans ses attitudes, avec ses drôles de yeux pâles cernés de rouille. Il y a Derek, tendre dans sa distance, affecté aux siens, golem silencieux.

Il le voit se déployer à travers les mémoires, et, quelque part, dans une fraction abîmée du temps, des larmes ont commencé à rougir ses yeux. Stiles contemple Derek, dans ses allures butées, lointaines, et il a envie de lui dire : « _Tiens. Regarde. Vois, toi aussi._ »

 _Vois comme la mort profane la vie qu'elle laisse derrière elle._

\- Connard.

Il y a tellement de colère en Stiles.

Tout disparaît.

* * *

Scott reprend soudainement connaissance. Une respiration avale son corps et il se dresse sur son séant, mais il n'est plus dans la chambre de Stiles, et le monde tangue autour de lui. La surface est froide sous ses mains, dure. Ses sens se focalisent en tremblant sur la table d'auscultation sur laquelle il se trouve, sur l'odeur d'antiseptique qui entre dans gorge, puis sur les visages qui l'observent.

Il est au cabinet vétérinaire.

* * *

Au début, Liam et Kira essaient de lui expliquer en même temps, accompagnés d'Isaac, de Malia et d'Erica. Mais, en plus de l'enclume sous son crâne, l'ensemble n'est qu'un vacarme rapidement peu supportable. Il lève une main, censée leur intimer de se taire ou de se calmer, ce qu'il s'apprête finalement à faire avec des mots quand Derek sort d'une autre salle. Scott se fige.

\- T'es mort, fait-il et sa voix est abîmée.

Son cœur bas dans ses talons.

Derek s'approche et commence à lui expliquer des trucs, en grognant, après lui avoir demandé s'il se souvient du combat qu'ils ont mené contre des sorcières. Il lui dit que Stiles a implosé sous sa magie, que Scott était trop près quand c'est arrivé; qu'ils ont été saisi dans une réalité menée par Stiles, à l'intérieur de son coma magique; que Scott était piégé avec lui. Scott comprend les non-dits. Il comprend que Stiles a été chanté par les sorcières, qu'il a perdu le contrôle quand il a cru Derek mort, que c'était le plan de leurs attaquantes depuis le départ : pour fragiliser la meute. Scott pense que Derek a l'air fatigué.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles reprend à son tour connaissance, quarante-cinq minutes après lui, Scott est présent. Il est adossé contre le mur, près de Derek; mais celui-ci, en un battement, est près de son meilleur ami.

Stiles est désorienté. Il se redresse avec précaution, fouille la salle des yeux, alors qu'il tangue un peu. Scott lui sourit bêtement. Puis, il voit les yeux whisky qui se posent sur Derek.

\- Enfoiré de connard de – éructe le gamin du shérif, en balançant violemment son poing dans la mâchoire de son aîné.

Derek a la décence de ne l'éviter qu'à moitié. Stiles l'effleure de sa main bandée puis, et emporté par son élan et par trois jours de coma, chute de la table d'examen, en couinant sous la surprise.

Scott soupire, se passe les mains sur le visage. Il est trop jeune, trop bon pour toutes ces bêtises. Vraiment. Il a juste envie de dormir pendant plusieurs jours coincé contre Allison, pense-t-il alors qu'il la regarde et cherche de l'aide auprès d'elle. Ces deux abrutis l'embarrasse, et il veut être loin, là, tout de suite.

\- La ferme, Scotty. Arrête de te plaindre, c'est moi qui suis mort de honte, pas toi, baragouine Stiles, toujours étalé au sol, la face contre le linoléum.

Derek l'observe encore ahuri. Et, Scott sait exactement ce qu'il pense.

 _Putain._

* * *

 _end_

Donc ? C'était pas exactement ce que je voulais faire avec, mais bon, je suis soulagée de l'avoir terminé, et dans l'ensemble ça me va comme ça. Vous allez bien ? Ça vous a plu ?

Je me rend compte que je poste cette fin pour la saint-Valentin mais c'était certainement pas une intention désirée. Je veux dire: c'est juste tombé comme ça.

Je vous embrasse,

Charlie


	3. bonus

_"Je veux retrouver ma terre, ma bière et mon tricot."_

* * *

⁃ Papa, ma chambre n'est pas brûlée.

Le shérif relève les yeux de son rapport de preuves. Son fils vient de descendre de la dite-chambre et est planté dans l'encadrement du séjour, la mine grave.

⁃ D'accord, très bien, bredouille-t-il, pris légèrement au dépourvu.

Il va pour ajouter un « merci », mais il ne veut pas être reconnaissant parce que son fils n'a rien fait. Il ne se résigne pas à passer ce point.

* * *

⁃ Dégage, sale type, ronchonne Stiles alors qu'il pousse Scott de toutes ses forces. Je veux plus voir ta face de rat joyeux.

En vrai, la face de chiot de McCall l'agresse presque avec un immense sourire. Ils viennent de terminer d'importantes recherches pour la meute, après une longue journée au lycée, et vraiment ils sont reconnaissant à la moindre entité d'avoir enfin abouti quelque part.

⁃ Bon, suffit, se met à ronchonner de nouveau Stiles, mais il a bien du mal à cacher son amusement attendri. Aller, vas. Vas donc retrouver ta belle...

Scott rejoint le trottoir, où est parquée sa moto, à reculons, toujours à fixer stupidement son meilleur ami.

⁃ Puisque je ne te suffis plus ! lui hurle Stilinski, depuis son perron, alors qu'il enjambe la selle noire.

⁃ Quelle reine du drame, mec, rigole-t-il, si tu n'étais pas aussi dangereux, je viendrais t'embrasser avant de prendre la route.

* * *

 _Retenu au poste pour la nuit, gamin. Il y a de l'argent sur le buffet. Scott est autorisé. Désolé._

L'écran lumineux est un point-ancre dans la pénombre du salon. Stiles s'est assoupi devant une rediffusion de Buffy. Maintenant, il a l'impression de regarder le soleil en face alors qu'il essaie de déchiffrer le message de son père, plus un ou deux de Scott. Il soupire et balance le mobile avant de (re)basculer dans le canapé. Le noir avale de nouveau la pièce. Un rectangle blanc est imprimé à l'intérieur de ses paupières quand il les cligne.

Il reste un petit peu en travers du canapé, attentif aux ronflements électriques du frigo, aux bruits qui parviennent doucement depuis la rue pavillonnaire. Pendant quelques secondes, il y a des rires et des éclats de voix.

18H57 : _Soirée jeux et pizzas ?_ Puis, 19H23 : _Bon, mec, j'imagine que tu dors. Parce que je vais pas imaginer que t'es au fond d'un caniveau ou partis faire je-ne-sais-quoi. Je vais rester avec Allison et Isaac. Texte-moi quand tu te réveilles._

Scott n'aurait – d'ordinaire – eu absolument aucun scrupule à venir vérifier par lui-même si Stiles pionce confortablement, au lieu de le ménager avec un message. Depuis leur réveil, Stiles n'affectionne pas vraiment le sommeil il repousse sa mise en veille aussi longtemps qu'il le peut il finit par dormir quand l'état l'avale sans qu'il ne le veuille, juste avant la menace d'un évanouissement. Stiles sait que Scott a remarqué, qu'il soit silencieusement prévenant vis-à-vis de cela, l'agace un peu. C'est sûrement pour cela (aussi) qu'il gratifie seulement son père d'une réponse. Il a l'impression d'avoir fichu à mal beaucoup de choses dernièrement.

Il n'a pas vraiment faim, mais il a envie d'au moins un des beignets fourrés à la viande qui sont au frigo, peut-être même d'un verre de soda. Il finit par avaler en plus un fromage blanc à la confiture, en furetant dans la pénombre du salon. Il tombe de nouveau à la renverse sur le canapé et observe le ciel, la tête à l'envers.

La maison est très calme. Il pense aux yeux de Derek apaisés par la même quiétude, l'autre soir, alors que le gang était réuni.

Il ne pense pas au reste, à tout le reste qui prend en fait toute la place dernièrement. Il ne pense pas à l'énorme éléphant qui le suit partout, allégorie de honte qui braque ses énormes yeux sur toutes les actions plastifiées de Stiles. _Laissez-moi donc rire, amis ! Et poursuivons, faisons comme si personne ne savait ! Fendons-nous la poire en deux._ Parfois, les entrevues avec la troupe sont un supplice. Il a l'impression d'être tellement transparent. Il sursaute à chaque ébauche de n'importe qui, soulagé au bout d'une seconde que ce ne soit pas un doigt pointé sur lui, des yeux et des rires. Il est volé dans son intimité. _Voyez, amis, comme ce gamin osseux est amoureux de Derek Hale. Voyez comme ce dernier est davantage gêné, non mortifié, de composer avec cette affaire. Amis, quel divertissement !_

Il finit par envoyer trois émoticônes à Scott : un poulpe, une tête d'alien et un cœur, avant de se lever.

* * *

Stiles excelle pour bouffer ses pieds et sauter gaiement vers l'échafaud, tout en séduisant les bourreau au repos.

Quand il pénètre dans le loft, il a encore dans la tête les paroles de « Self Control » et la voix de Laura Branigan avec. Il fredonne distraitement en passant l'énorme porte en métal. Les lieux sont plongés dans le noir. Stiles évolue, attentif, jusqu'à la cuisine parce qu'il y a quelques bruits et un rayon de lumière cajoleur.

⁃ Il n'y a personne ici, fait Derek, sans relever la tête, quand Stiles se glisse sur un des tabourets de l'îlot central.

Il est en train de terminer de faire la vaisselle.

⁃ Et bien, il y a toi. Je savais bien que t'étais le seul rabat-joie à ne pas faire de plans le samedi soir.

Hale lève ses drôles d'yeux pâles vers lui.

⁃ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Stiles ? demande-t-il, en commençant à essuyer une assiette et en se tournant vers les placards pour ranger.

Derek porte un t-shirt et un jogging.

Derek a des impressions d'eau sur son ventre où il s'est appuyé contre l'évier.

Derek est pieds nus.

⁃ Je – rien. Je viens rien faire ici.

Il se tait parce que c'est stupide et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder.

Hale ne répond rien, et pendant un moment, Stiles est extrêmement sensible aux bruits de la vaisselle, mais surtout à l'intimité que confère l'éclairage tamisé, et à Derek, avec son jogging et ses pieds nus et son rangement, juste détendu et exposé dans ses habitudes.

Derek – lui – ne pense pas à la manière facile avec laquelle Stiles se glisse dans le loft, à la manière qu'il a de le regarder, attentif et dévoué, prêt à lui donner et non à prendre, à la manière avec laquelle il pense prétendre à la discrétion. Il ne pense pas à la manière qu'il a d'appartenir.

Stiles va pour dire quelque chose, mais Derek est assourdi par les battements cavaliers de son cœur et ses joues roses, alors il fait :

⁃ Il y a une réunion avec la meute Clivens.

Stiles cligne des yeux. Et sûrement que c'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait sortir, mais bien la seule qui lui tombe dans la tête.

⁃ Je – OK, fait-il.

⁃ Dans neuf jours.

⁃ OK. C'est loin ? Je veux dire : je me souviens plus si c'est la famille qui est à l'autre bout du pays ou ?

Derek essaie de ne pas penser à la manière avec laquelle Stiles dit « famille » en pensant à « meute ».

⁃ Nevada.

Stiles fronce son nez et s'étire en arrière.

⁃ Ah misère, mec. Ça va être quand même la galère pour les cours, et le voyage, et mon père –

⁃ J'y vais avec Peter et Isaac.

⁃ Tu y vas avec Peter et I – hein ? Pardon ?

Derek sait qu'il le fixe. Il sent la brûlure sur sa nuque.

⁃ Tu ne viens pas, fait-il, et Stiles fait un bruit de gorge.

⁃ Tu rigoles ? Putain, non. Putain, non, tu rigoles pas. Tu peux pas aller présenter ta face d'alpha sans ton émissaire, et – oh ! – il se trouve que je suis ton émissaire !

Derek se retourne et plante ses poings, les phalanges contre le carrelage. Ils se fixent, tendus l'un vers l'autre, comme l'incarnation en chair des deux mouvements furieux qu'ils sont.

Derek a envie qu'il parte, qu'il ne revienne pas. Il a envie qu'il le laisse respirer. Il va pour prendre la parole mais Stiles le coupe. Ses joues sont rouges.

⁃ Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu – tu n'as pas le moindre putain de droit de faire ça, tu ne peux pas – la voix de Stiles tressaute, ses yeux sont contusionnés par la fureur et par – de m'envoyer ailleurs ! Putain, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves, tu m'énerves ! J'ai envie de te – Tu peux pas me dégager ailleurs comme ça. Tu peux pas me faire te tourner le dos. Et tu peux pas t'attendre à ce que j'accepte sans rien dire. Je –

⁃ Quoi ? harangue Derek, provocant et cruel.

Sa voix accroche. Il a l'impression d'être une lame chauffée à blanc. Il bande ses poings, à tel point que toutes les phalanges sont affûtées et bonnes à étudier. Il est tendu comme une bête furieuse, vibrante de violence, un nœud de chairs, d'organes et de nerfs, tendu par la peur, le désir et la colère. Il fixe Stiles, l'épingle de ses yeux bizarres et pâles, le fixe jusqu'à l'os. Et le battement cardiaque du jeune homme est si bruyant, qu'il trouve presque du confort dans sa défaite.

⁃ Ne me fais pas le dire, Derek, murmure-t-il, s'il te plaît.

Tout se cristallise à l'intérieur de Derek, tout devient froid et tranchant sous sa peau. Il y a tellement de fractures sur son être, partout sur son corps et à l'intérieur, et cela fait si longtemps, qu'il se demande ce qu'il resterait de lui si Stiles aboutissait à ce pour quoi il est là.

⁃ Tu m'aimes, fait-il.

Et la réalisation lui fait rendre les armes.

Stiles ferme les yeux.

* * *

⁃ Tu avais ce désastre déguisé en homme, au milieu de tous ces autres petits humains, et il a fallut que tu le choisisses lui… Non, non, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait.

L'épaule de Cora s'appuie contre la sienne alors que la jeune fille s'assoie.

⁃ Mon frère est… compliqué ?

Stiles ne dit rien. Il continue de fixer le carrelage de l'îlot, en fronçant les sourcils, son menton enfoncé dans ses bras joints.

⁃ Il y a sa voiture devant, toi qui te morfond au milieu de la cuisine, la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, mon frère clairement pas là. Faut pas en avoir beaucoup pour comprendre.

Cora est flippante.

⁃ Merci, fait-elle, et elle a un sourire assez féroce devant l'expression ahurie de Stiles.

⁃ Tu fréquentes trop Lydia.

Elle fait un bruit de gorge, puis dit :

⁃ Je connais bien mon frère, et tu n'es pas le plus grand mystère du monde.

Stiles ne dit rien. Il en est encore à se demander comment on peut passer de marcher sur des oeufs à fracasser la boite d'œufs entière volontairement.

* * *

\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui pratique cette méthode, celle du « ignorons le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse lui-même ».

Derek ne dit rien. Ses épaules sont toutes coincées, mais elles sont ainsi depuis qu'il a entendu la Jeep. Il devine que Stiles a su le trouver grâce à l'intervention de Cora. Bien qu'il préfère employer le terme « à cause ».

\- Sauf que parfois, le problème tourne pas comme on voudrait. C'est un peu le concept des problèmes. Parfois, donc, ils partent pas d'eux-mêmes. Mais, ils pourrissent ou prennent tellement de place qu'on peut plus vraiment les ignorer. S'il-te-plait, fais-moi taire. Même-moi, je suis embarrassé de parler autant là.

Quelques minutes passent, avant que Stiles ne se mette à bredouiller, le visage écrasé entre ses mains, les joues brulantes.

\- Oh, mon dieu, pas dans ce sens là ! Je voulais pas dire « faire taire » dans le sens sexy ! Mon dieu…

Il attend une éternité pour relever la tête; quand il le fait, Derek l'épingle de ses yeux vert-d'eau et rouille. Stiles aurait préféré qu'il reste résolument buté et muet, à lui tourner le dos. Lui aussi aime énormément ne pas trop chatouiller le problème, seulement il aurait pu dormir mieux en sachant qu'il aurait eu le courage de tirer trois mots sur ses sentiments à Derek. Il comptait juste sur la propension de ce dernier de ne pas vouloir justement affronter le problème. _Si l'un le faisait plus que l'autre, l'autre était vainqueur ? Non ?_

Derek le fixe.

Il le fixe.

Fixe.

 _fixefixefixefixefixefixe fixe_

\- Ok. Là, tu sembles vouloir affronter le problème. Ok. Okokokok… Je pensais pas que t'allais faire ça. Je panique pas. Mec, je panique pas.

Son essence bouillonne sous sa peau. Il sent son coeur s'emballer, _rectifions_ , tout s'emballer _putain_. Sa magie chante et pulse et tire sous sa peau.

Il perd totalement quand il essaie d'atteindre Derek à travers le lien et qu'il sent que l'autre préfère se retirer plus il tire vers lui. Plus rien ne balance correctement. La panique l'avale.

\- Ok. Stiles. Pardon.

Deux grandes mains chaudes touchent son visage. Stiles est un million de silhouettes, tout autour. Il voit Derek l'atteindre. Il se voit dissocier, puis reprendre doucement.

\- J'ai paniqué. Ne détruis pas les bois.

Un souffle cabalistique lèche toutes ses silhouettes déployées autour d'eux et les réunit d'un jet dans sa peau physique. Derek est de nouveau face à lui, non plus discernable à trois-cent-soixante degré.

\- Désolé, croasse Stiles. T-t'as - ton lien se retirait et j'ai - pard - t'as paniqué, genre toi aussi t'as paniqué ?

Derek fronce les sourcils, carre les épaules et resserre ses mains sur ses joues. Il serre aussi le regard et grogne. Stiles se trouve stupide.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Il regarde Derek, choqué.

\- J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

Il observe Derek hocher la tête.

\- Nous. Je voulais dire « nous ». Je _nous_ trouve stupides.

Il observe Derek se renfrogner.

\- Ok. T'essaies de m'écraser le visage comme une prune ou bien ?

Derek retire ses mains. Stiles les lui prends et les replace sur son visage, sans les lâcher.

\- Pardon. Je - je suis embarrassé et je dis n'importe quoi. Juste - je. Je sais que si je te laisse partir là, tu vas disparaître pour un moment. Et là, on semble proche de quelque chose -

\- Mourir d'embarras ? grogne Hale.

\- Mon dieu, Derek…

Et Stiles sourit stupidement.

* * *

Stiles se rend compte qu'ils sont très proches quand son téléphone se met à vibrer dans son hoodie sur son ventre, et que quelques secondes après il sent vibrer celui de Derek à travers son jean, contre sa cuisse.

 _Façon de tuer le moment._

L'écran de Derek affiche: Scott. Celui de Stiles: Maison 1.2. Ce qui correspond précisément au fixe des McCall. Ils se jettent un regard et alors qu'ils décrochent en même temps, la voix de Scott leur parvint en écho. C'est très désagréable.

\- Mec, tu passes combien d'appels en même temps là ?

\- J'ai paniqué, soupire Scott, presque en couinant.

Derrière la voix d'Allison et Isaac leur parviennent: _Il a paniqué !_

\- Scott, je vais tellement raccroché là.

\- _Stiiiiles_ , j'ai sentis que t'allais pas bien à travers - enfin tu sais - et j'ai cru qu'il t'arrivait qu -

\- Bisous !

L'écran noir de son téléphone lui renvoie son visage et un bout de la barbe de Derek.


End file.
